<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by carpet_muncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675419">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpet_muncher/pseuds/carpet_muncher'>carpet_muncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpet_muncher/pseuds/carpet_muncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the tags babes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mission had been simple enough.Get in, get information, get out. And everything was going completely fine not a flaw in sight, but then Lance had to open his stupid mouth and boom now they were running for their lives through a galra base.This wasn’t the first time it’s happened and it won’t be the last, Keith angrily think as he rounds a sharp corner.Ahead of him there are two dividing hallways and he has a plan, a great plan, a full proof plan that no body can stop him from executing.So why is there a hand on the back of his suit collar dragging him sideways into an unmapped room.He’s alarmed at first but then he realizedthat the hand belonged to Lance .That fact should have calmed his nerves but it just made him angrier.Lance was no dragging him through a...locker room? All of a sudden Keith was being literally thrown into a locker by Lance ‘when the hell did he get so strong’.Keith thought as Lance wriggled his way into the locker with him.Keith has his back turned to Lance but that didn’t stop him from being furious with the taller boy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What the hell Lance what were you thinking” He was in the middle of whisper yelling when Lance slapped a hand over his mouth ‘why is his hand so big and when had he found the time to take off his gloves’ Keith wondered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up mullet, unless you want them to find us” rasped Lance blowing hot breath onto Keith’s neck </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They say in silence for a long time trying to catch their breaths but it was kind of hard to when your pressed full body against you teammate, in a hot locker, full of adrenaline...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can see where this is going, so it’s really not Keith’s fault that there’s some blood flow to a less than appropriate place right now but Lance doesn’t need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He barely suppressed a whine hips shifting forward trying to escape the warmth of lances body behind him but only succeeding in pressing his aching hips against the locker wall.It was impossibly hot in the locker and he was sure Lance could feel how hard he was breathing.All of a sudden there were two strong large hands at his hips, guiding him back flush against Lances hips and oh. Oh Lance was in a similar situation</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With their new position Keith could feel a warm thick length pressed against his ass.It was big and he could feel it gently throbbing against him, straining against the tight under suit</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm I’m sorry Keith it’s the the um space” Lance stammered </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best Keith could do to respond was to nod and say mhm but even that came out more of a whimper as he fought to roll his hips back onto Lances bulge.They sat in silence the only sound was the harsh panting and whines coming from Keith.There was absolutely no room in the locker which meant every movement was a slow and dirty grind against each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith was almost crying at how much he wanted to touch himself, his face was hot and the throbbing and aching between his legs was causing some embarrassing noises to be produced.At the same time both boys heard footsteps coming into the locker room.Lances hand went up to Keith’s mouth once again muffling his desperate cries.The footsteps soon departed but Lances hand remained, he shifted it slightly, fingers tracing over Keith’s lips.Keith had no idea what he was doing but he opened his mouth slightly letting lances fingers dip in before closing his lips around them and sucking lightly</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”fuck” Lance cursed shakily </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just fingers but Keith couldn’t help but moan around them as they plunged further into his mouth. Before he knew it there was a legs between his.Lances thigh rubbing in between his legs making his knees buckle as he he’ll back against Lance only to be met with his large cock rolling against his ass. He was trapped and it was sweet torture </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could no longer resist himself as he rolled his hips against Lances feeling every inch of him.Lances cock was pulsing deliciously and the sounds he was making were filthy and deep as he marked Keith’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before Keith was spilling into his suit, Lances fingers still in his mouth.Lance was close too he could tell by the way his thrusts were getting sloppier more desperate.Lance groaned low and long as he gripped Keith’s hips with one hand and knotted his hand in hair with the other, pushing Keith so his face was against the all and his ass was pressed so close to Lance.And that’s how Lance finished pumping all of his cum against Keith’s ass gasping as he did so</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The following hour in which they were stuck there was embarrassing to say the least.But they may have found a new hobby</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>